


Three-Way Dial-Up

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: “Maru doesn’t know why anyone would want to talk so badly.”





	Three-Way Dial-Up

 

 

Maru doesn’t know why anyone would want to talk so badly. He gets like one day off in a month nowadays; he was determined to sleep in this morning, and he’s only just settling into a quiet afternoon at home when his phone rings. He sees Koki’s number and considers not answering, but in this line of work there’s never telling when there’s some kind of emergency.

“What is it?” he says tonelessly, leaning against the arm of his couch.

Right into his earpiece, a rush of an unexpected breathy groan brushes at him and Maru jumps back in the cushions of his sofa. He pauses, staring at his screen like it offended him.

“Yucchi?” So it _is_ Koki, breathing heavily for whatever reason. His voice is soft, barely there, responding to a rising ache. “You there?”

“Yeah… what’s going on?” Maru returns uncertainly.

He can hear shifting on the other end and Koki suddenly makes a growling, “ah!” noise in response to something. “Mm, OK. Just hold on a sec,” he says like he’s in pain. There’s a clicking noise like Koki is pressing something on his keypad. Maru presses his ear even closer to his earpiece suspiciously. There’s another click and this time a steady low ring before it caps off replaced by…

“Am I on?” Taguchi’s tone is low, like he just woke up.

“Nn,” Koki breathes. “You’re on.”

“What the heck?” Maru interjects, sliding forward to the edge of the couch.

“Morning, Nakamaru-kun. Koki and I thought we’d do a three-way.”

“Um…” He seems to have lost all ability to speak as Koki’s breath hitches again. He knows exactly what that sounds like; it couldn’t be. “Koki, what are you doing?”

“Eh? Koki, did you start without us?”

“Start what?”

Maru’s question goes ignored. “S-sorry. Ahh, I couldn’t wait; you got me so hot earlier…I can’t…” He trails off into stilted breathing,

Taguchi’s delighted chuckle vibrates through the phone, a rakish lick into Maru’s ear. “Fine then, just slow down. Nakamaru, what’re you wearing?” he queries swiftly.

Maru’s breathless with disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“What are you wearing? It’s an easy question.”

Maru swallows. He’s alone in his apartment, but he still glances self-consciously around before slowly replying, “Just some sweats and a t-shirt.”

“I could probably have those off you in seconds,” Taguchi replies delicately and Koki groans like that’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

His ears immediately flood with heat. “H-hold on, guys. What is this?”

“A three-way phone call,” Taguchi supplies promptly. “I’m not wearing a shirt, and I’ve got my jeans open. Koki’s not wearing a thing…”

Koki makes a sound that’s supposed to be agreement but it just sounds like something right out of a porno. “Uh _huh_ ,” he tries again and that doesn’t sound any less slutty.

Maru clears his throat before proceeding. “And…er… how exactly does Taguchi know this?”

“I undressed him,” Taguchi says, low and soft like he’s intimating a smug secret.

Maru’s mouth goes dry. “Are you there with him?” Curiosity keeps him asking. He just wants to know what’s going on. It’s certainly nothing to do with the scintillating charge of Koki’s soft breaths and Taguchi sounding all velvet and puerile.

Taguchi laughs. There’s a rustling sound of shifting on the other end and Koki joins in and his voice is clearer like his position allows for more airflow. “No, he’s not here,” Koki says finally.

“It’d be cheating if I went over there,” Taguchi informs him. “I made him unbutton his top, both of us imagining my fingers undoing them one by one.”

Koki utters a quavering sound perhaps at the memory. Maru doesn’t have words.

“That was before he imagined me slipping my hands into his pyjama bottoms, and he was moaning right in my ear the whole time.” He sounds so amused but a heavy undercurrent of indulgence. “He kept whispering that he wanted my hand—say it the way you said it to me, Koki,” Taguchi coaxes.

“I’ll put you on speaker,” Koki’s voice drops to below a whisper, hissing and the reception goes a bit fuzzy as he shifts again and Maru is involuntarily developing an image of what Koki’s doing now. It’s obvious he’s touching himself, but the sharp movements must be his arching body. “Junno~” he groans accompanied by Taguchi’s sudden soft hum of approval. It’s real enough that Koki could be saying it for the first time. “ _Please_!”

“Mm ‘please’ what, Koki?” Taguchi returns. “Tell Nakamaru what you said to me.”

Maru hasn’t breathed in minutes.

“Please put your hand around my cock,” Koki pleads, breaking off with a gasp. “I’m s-so hard…”

“Wow. Hasn’t he got a filthy mouth on him?” Taguchi remarks candidly to Nakamaru, who nods, wide-eyed, forgetting neither of them can see.

He hears something like the creak of a mattress and knows it just means Koki’s lying down or rather _spread out_ on his bed. He wonders with bated breath what he’s still doing in this conversation.

“Of course that was over ten minutes ago,” Taguchi continues matter-of-factly, “He was touching himself but that wasn’t enough for either of us. You know what Koki’s doing right now, Nakamaru?”

“No…” Maru says voicelessly.

“He’s imagining that the both of us are going to fuck him. He needs to be good and ready, don’t you, Koki?”

Koki makes a weak, frustrated noise chasing it with a low moan. “Yucchi… oh god.”

“Would you take off your pants for us, Nakamaru?” Taguchi entreats softly in reverent response to Koki’s desperation; there’s a clank of what sounds like a belt buckle and Taguchi’s growling sigh. He definitely has his hand on his himself.

Maru has never gripped his cell phone this hard and he can’t think clearly as hot, erotic thrill waves keep throbbing downward. He can see the both of them, Koki sprawled on his bed, legs spread and hand curved beneath him, contorting just enough to get his fingers in, and now each time his breath hitches, Maru knows he’s spreading his fingers, maybe adding another…

“Yucchi?”

“Yeah. Still here.” He slides to lean against the back of his couch more comfortably.

“Are you hard, Nakamaru-kun?” Something about the way he says Maru’s name, like that, will make it so he never _ever_ hear it the same way. Taguchi is only breathing; the mingled sounds, both low at different cadent volumes make his spine arch involuntarily.

It’s a last effort of his to retain his sanity when he mumbles, “N-no.”

How Taguchi manages to sound so silky while growling out the word, “Liar” is immediately beyond him. Koki mewls faintly in the background and Maru’s eyes slide shut as he tentatively reaches for his sweatpants waistband, stretching his legs out in front of him to make the angle comfortable. He still doesn’t quite believe he might actually do this with them. His own fingers along the thin curve of his hipbone already feels thrilling simply from the fact that he’s got two very excited, highly intrigued men listening on the other end.

“How many, Koki?” Taguchi gasps and Maru can tell he’s stroking himself, long legs probably spread, waist of his jeans shoved around his thighs.

“Three, dammit!” Koki hisses. It takes Maru a moment to realise they’re talking about fingers. “So… _full_. I need to come, Junno.”

“Not yet, Koki,” Taguchi says quickly. He can hear him lick his lips. “Nakamaru, I want those pants down; imagine I’m dragging them off you so you’ve got to slip out of them like I’m there pulling them. Whatever you do, don’t put the phone down.”

He’s never exerted this much effort for Taguchi before in his life. He presses his cheek to the back of the sofa and tucks the phone between his ear and cushioning and he starts to kick his pants off, right ankle sliding along his left calf to get the elastic to spread and slip down over his hips. And it’s shocking how the thrill jumps up his stomach and makes him pant against his phone. He’d feel more ridiculous if it weren’t for Taguchi murmuring encouragingly between harsh moans and Koki whimpering a vulnerable, “ _Hurry_ ” at the both of them.

He falls back against the arm of his sofa panting. “They’re off,” he says breathlessly.

“Mm,” Taguchi sighs. “Tell us what you want before we let Koki come. Touch yourself while it comes to you.”

Koki sounds like he loves the idea of this.

Maru’s palm edges toward his erect cock, his whole body stiffening against the sofa’s cushions. It’s easy when he curls his fist and this dry, first touch makes it all easy, clarifies his want as it were. His eyes remain shut as the image strikes him in fluid colour. They’re in the same room; he can see Koki now, rocking against his own wet fingers, hips rolling up and down in a wrecking desperation. Taguchi is stretched out beside him, one hand curled around his own cock, the other an open palm over Koki’s chest, thumbs flicking at his nipples, mouth open over Koki’s, the both of them in a broken kiss, lost in breathlessness.

“I’m picturing y-you, Taguchi, teasing Koki and he’s going faster, pushing his fingers deep inside, stretching…his legs are open; I see your ankles hooked over the ends of the mattress; you’re using it as leverage.” He flushes as the words drop from his lips.

“ _Fuck_ , Yucchi~”

“Ung, what else? Keep going…what are you doing?”

His own fist edges up, squeezing and he can’t stop his own tremulous moan. Both Taguchi and Koki respond to it with Koki’s chokes and gasps getting faster and faster and Taguchi breathing through his nose clearly speeding up. It’s in so little time, the precome beads up on the head of his cock at those noises and the rush of his own fist. He hangs his head back against the back of the sofa, phone shakily clutched to his ear as the precome gathers in his palm, making his slides slick.

Maru scrunches his eyes shut, letting the sensory of his mind crawl into the touch of his fingers. “I’m… unn…I’m spreading Koki’s legs, slipping my fingers into him and he’s stretched himself so--” A chorus of moans shudders through the airwaves. “—still tight.”

“Are you going to fuck me hard?” Koki says, a rakish, vehement tone halfway to truculent. "Please, I need it..."

“Mmm, yeah,” Maru gets out, squeezing himself tighter, imagining sliding right into Koki. It ignites a film of images all disconnected, but tied together in a focused end. "...fuck you around Taguchi's fingers..."

"Wow..." Taguchi hisses. "We'd have to stretch him good."

“You and Taguchi…in me, make me all hot and loose...” is all Koki is able to get out next before his whimpers turn to quickened, aching pants. "It'll hurt..."

"Koki, you'll be so slick you'll love it," Taguchi mumbles in placating tones, humming out a muffled moan. "Nakamaru-kun won't let me hurt you, right?"

"N-no, I won't," Maru whispers. "I'll go slow." He bites his lips, almost feeling it; practically seeing it all. Taguchi’s fingers in his hair, lips on his skin, Koki grabbing his headboard as Maru works him from behind, fingers kneading skin, sweat and tongues gliding over one another.

The audio is perfect with Taguchi’s swallows and voiced breaths and he feels hot like they’re both near him with his eyes screwed shut like this.

“Taguchi~” Koki cries. “Let me—ugh I need to…”

Taguchi barely gets it out, but his own shaking tone is heavenly over the phone’s speaker, echoes deep in Maru’s ear, overlapping the rhapsodic relief sound of Koki finally touching himself and the faint, faraway slick sounds on each end. Maru starts to rock his hips into his fist, flexing upward, still half-saying things, pictures cascading across the backs of his eyelids.

It feels like a crash. A vivid flood from inside. He groans and feels his cock begin to twitch in his own palm as the wave grows bigger and he shudders, banking upward, his whole body going rigid, blind and deaf at once, crazed by deliciousness. He hears their voices like a glimmer soundtrack, echoes of his own breaths on them and the carnal, half-baked visions in his mind of the three of them entwined somehow, rocking together, Taguchi’s twisting long legs and Koki’s bare neck as he throws his head back.

He drops back into the sofa on the comedown, still burning with it, hearing Taguchi whispering a faint, “fuck…” while Koki seems to be finishing, going somehow quiet, letting out a muffled “ah!”

When Taguchi comes, he sounds like he’s on the verge of song; a spill of melody and Maru still feels a leftover edgy thrill, his own thumb tracing his softening cock. He’s awed by how amazing this whole incident felt and sighs as he gets a proper hold on his phone.

“I’m…such a mess,” Koki says finally, solemnly and sluggishly.

Taguchi’s laughter is a fair tenor, lazy and drawling. “All prepped up and no one to ride, huh?” he remarks and Maru can practically see his half-lidded smug gaze.

“It’s _your_ fault, you know,” Koki sounds too spent to snap wholeheartedly. “What are you two gonna do about this? Take responsibility and shit…” he ends on a yawn.

“Well,” Taguchi returns. “I don’t have any plans. Nakamaru-kun?”

Maru thinks about this, having come back to the room around him and the full extent of what just happened really hits him. “Mm,” he says quietly; maybe even sternly. “Give me an hour…”


End file.
